Prior to an endoscopic procedure, such as a colon procedure, a patient, at the direction of the doctor or a nurse, receives enemas and/or takes solutions, such as inert solutions of polyethylene glycol, sorbitol, xenobiotics or the like to clean out the bowels of the patient. This process usually results in the patient consuming 3-6 liters of the solution at home prior to reporting to an office, clinic or hospital where the procedure is to be performed. At the office, clinic or hospital, a nurse confirms that the bowels of the patient are scrupulously clean by measuring (qualitatively) the clarity of the patient's toilet bowl water or performing an examination. If a patient is not sufficiently clean to permit the procedure to go forward, it is necessary to either continue the cleaning/purging procedure at the office, clinic or hospital, causing disruption and delay, or to postpone the endoscopic procedure and send the patient home for further cleaning/purging with it being necessary for the patient to then return.